Withdrawal
by PandaYao77
Summary: Sooo...I was planning to make this Mello x Reader, but I kinda made it more Mello x Writer...Sorry, no Mello for you. XD I'm sorry for taking him all to myself. Umm...Enjoy the story anyways?


Life at the academy is relatively boring; especially when people think you need your "personal space."

People here confuse 'needing some space' with 'not being a people person'. I haven't even had a proper conversation in weeks. The only people who even talk to me are my childhood friend, Mello, and my roommate, Natalia, and they've been at eachother's throats since day one.

We all live in a co-ed dorm, so I get to see them both often enough, but even they are careful not to get too close. Even they don't understand.

It's almost like living in solitary confinement, even though I'm surrounded by people. As it is now, I'm depressed. Any teenage girl wouldn't turn down a hug from her best friend, or a worried hand from a concerned peer. I get nothing.

I just lay here, on my bed, my dorm room darkened, to match my emotions. That's what I was doing the day that everything changed, but then, as I said, everything changed.

I heard the door open. Natalia always had clubs or sports after school, so I knew it couldn't be her. There was the silhouette of a tall figure standing in the doorway.

"Is it alright if I come in?" It was Mello.

I nodded, trying to hide the tears. I cry a lot lately, but I can't let anyone see. I can't let anyone in on my private little pity party.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Then, not waiting for an answer, he said, "I'm worried about you. You seem so different. Some people would swear that you cut, just looking at your face. I know that you don't, but I'm worried that you might be getting there. You seem so depressed lately. Are you okay?"

I had turned to face him by then, the tears streaming down my face. It was impossible to hide them now.

He broke through the barrier. Sitting next to me on the bed, he pulled me into a hug. No words were needed.

So he did understand…He'd understood all along. I realized I was crying again, but this time, it wasn't because I was lonely. It was because I knew I would never be that lonely ever again.

Honestly, I think that everyone is addicted to physical touch. If no one touches you, you go into withdrawal.

Mello may not have understood the entire situation, but that was fine. I was content just to sit with him, absorbing him through my skin.

But that wasn't the whole story. People said that Mello needed his space too. Some people just do. What if he was one of those people? Was he coming out of his comfort zone, just to make me feel better?

I pulled myself away from him, my face burning.

"I-I'm really sorry," I stammered, but I could tell just from the expression on his face that I had been wrong…again. He was in the same situation as I was. Withdrawal

He leaned forward, and I could feel his breath, hot on the tip of my ear, as he whispered, "Be as intimate as you want."

I blushed, and buried my face in his chest. I just knew that my tears were going to ruin the leather. I'd have to apologize for that later.

"You really shouldn't have said that," I said with a smirk, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't had much human contact lately. It's all built up."

Mello inhaled my scent and shuddered; I guess I'm not the only one who's almost forgotten how nice it felt, skin on skin…

I felt a sudden desire to feel more of that skin. A heated, passionate, lusty kind of feeling. The kind of feeling you can't just ignore.

I looked down at his clothing, and wondered how it was possible for one person to wear so much leather. It seemed nearly impossible to strip it all off.

The well-worn black leather corset felt almost smooth under my fingers as I ran my hands over Mello's chest. My fingertips finally found the strings that laced it together, and tugged.

I heard a small gasp as I pulled the garment free. He certainly hadn't expected me to go this far. I dragged my nails over his exposed chest, and he moaned in pleasure.

I felt him shudder, and I switched focus. I found my way back to his lips and made my way back down, leaving a trail of small kisses. From the corner of his mouth, down his throat, over his collarbone, I finally found my destination. I stopped at his nipple, and drew it into my mouth, savoring the moan that escaped from him. The moaning continued as I swirled my tongue around the nipple, coating it in my saliva.

I bit down gently, toying with him, and felt a prick against my leg. I glanced back up at him and smirked; I was winning.

By this point, we both knew this was more than just compensation, so I decided to be adventurous.

"I love you, Mello."

Four simple words, and yet, they took all my courage to say them.

Mello looked into my eyes. "I know. I love you too."

Of course he knew. Mello's known me forever; he can read me like a book. For once, I was grateful of that. I knew that I would never be afraid. Mello was mine. I wouldn't let that change.


End file.
